


My Boo

by CelinaEevee



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pumpkin Picking, Pumpkin carving, Pumpkins, dorogrid, fodlanfrights2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelinaEevee/pseuds/CelinaEevee
Summary: Dorothea and Ingrid head to the pumpkin patch for their first Halloween together!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: Fodlan Frights Halloween Exchange 2020





	My Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is a gift for @nanofair/@nanofaireart on twitter for the Fodlan Frights exchange! Go check them out bc i stalked their twitter and am in love uwu  
> Honestly i could've ended this a few times but just kept going and going and going... lol.   
> I'm actually working on a drawing from part of this fic so once it's done i'll see about adding it in here.  
> I hope you like it, Boo! :)

Leaves crunched under Ingrid’s feet as Dorothea pulled her along eagerly. Not that she noticed, however. She really was trying to focus on the moment, but she was just *way* too tired. Not that she would tell that to her girlfriend. There was no way she’d admit she’d stayed up too late. Again. After specifically being told not to so she could be rested for today. She stifled a yawn.

"I'm coming! Just slow down a little!" She said with an amused smile.

"Sorry, Darling! We have to get there before all the good ones are taken!" Dorothea grinned, looking back at Ingrid for a moment.

Ingrid rubbed at one of her eyes with the palm of her free hand. Sure, they could just go to the store to buy pumpkins, but Dorothea was excited about their first Halloween together and wanted to make this a special, "authentic" experience. She wanted to head to a pumpkin patch and take the gourds straight from their vines. But Ingrid, despite the fact she doomed herself to a day of exhaustion, appreciated the effort and enthusiasm coming from her favorite songstress. It warmed her heart that she would plan all of this to ensure the couple had some nice memories. To ensure that she had a good time. Yeah, store pumpkins would be sufficient for her, but part of her was still excited to come out to this pumpkin patch.

Dorothea bounced as they entered the gates of the pumpkin patch, having already let go of Ingrid's hand. It was still fairly early but there was a surprising amount of people already.

"Oh, my! See, Ingrid? So lively! There's a reason this place is so popular, you know." She flicked a strand of her hair behind her.   
"The pumpkins here are the biggest around. Plus! They have-" Ingrid's attention was abruptly pulled elsewhere, head whipping around at a sweet scent.  
"Ah, I see you found out about the pastry kiosk!" Dorothea giggled. Ingrid looked back over at her girlfriend with wide eyes. Her stomach growled and she placed a hand over it.

"That's why we 'didn't have time for breakfast'." Dorothea continued. "I figured you'd want some warm pastries!"

"The pumpkins can wait!" Ingrid exclaimed, grabbing the other's hand. She was a little upset she had to skip breakfast but now all was forgiven.

The kiosk had an assortment of baked goods, a lot of which were crafted with pumpkins from that very field. They were also selling cups of coffee, cocoa, and cider to help keep warm on the crisp morning. Ingrid, less affected by the cold than Dorothea, still grabbed a coffee; more to stay awake than anything, as well as her goodie. She opted for a pumpkin and cheese danish, as it seemed a little more filling than the apple cider donut her date had picked out. It would do nicely until they could have something a little more substantial. She wasn't usually one to eat sweet things for breakfast. Ingrid paid for the treats, insisting it was the least she could do seeing as the other had planned everything.

Having devoured their pastries, the two walked hand-in-hand into the field to look for the perfect carving pumpkins. Ingrid took a sip of her half-gone coffee then pointed at an exceptionally wide pumpkin.

"Oh! Hey! Isn't that one great?" Dorothea turned to see where her girlfriend was pointing and furrowed her brows slightly.

"It's perfect! ...For a bench. It's a little too short to carve, don’t you think?"

"Yeah, it's not for carving I just haven't seen one like that before! It's intriguing!"

Ingrid studied the pumpkin for a minute before sitting down on it cautiously. It seemed fairly sturdy. She gently tugged on the hand she was holding until its owner joined her on the orange “bench”.

"Babe, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Dorothea questioned.

"No, I just. I thought you may want to get a picture of us together. You usually like to and I figured this would be a nice spot." Ingrid replied. Dorothea beamed.

"Awwwww!" She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and pulled out her phone to snap a couple pictures of the two. One in which she was smiling brightly at the camera while holding up a peace sign, with Ingrid leaning her head on Dorothea and smiling; and one where Dorothea kissed a surprised-looking Ingrid's cheek.

As Dorothea checked her pictures, Ingrid let out a yawn then took another sip of her coffee. She then stood up and offered her hand down to her date, who had just put her phone away. She helped her up and the two continued on.

Dorothea saw a large, round pumpkin and shook Ingrid's arm.

"Oh my gods! Ingrid! Look at that one!" Ingrid looked over at the, admittedly, enormous pumpkin. She then looked back to her starry-eyed girlfriend, who had both hands clasped over her mouth.

"Dorothea how are-"

"Help me grab this one!" She ran over to her find and stood there triumphantly. Ingrid blinked and walked over to her proud girlfriend, who was currently posing with the beast of a pumpkin.

"Honey how are we going to move that thing? It's up to your thigh!"

"Right?! I told you! The biggest pumpkins!"

"You were definitely correct, but isn't this a bit... much?"

"He's FABULOUS!" Dorothea exclaimed, adding a flourish of her hand. Ingrid let out a quiet, defeated sigh. 'The bigger the better' was definitely on brand with the songstress. She yawned.   
_'Or maybe 'go big or go home'?'_ She pondered silently. She suddenly became aware of Dorothea's hand in front of her face.

"Ingrid? You've been yawning an awful lot. You didn't stay up again, did you?" She wore an expression of concern mixed slightly with disappointment.   
_Oops._  
"Y-yeah, I'm sorry, love. I started reading up on some history and time kind of escaped me. I'm awake, and I feel fine, for the most part, but I'm sorry to have worried you." She confessed. Dorothea placed her hand softly on Ingrid's cheek with a tender expression on her face.

"Hey, I mean, I was a little concerned, but that's okay." she said while stroking her cheek with her thumb. Ingrid's heart fluttered in her chest briefly.

"Buuut I also expected it!" Dorothea said as she took her hand off the other girl's cheek and winked. "Now... Help me find a way to carry this big boy!" She cheered while slapping the pumpkin.

* * *

The couple returned home, managing to roll Dorothea's behemoth into the kitchen for carving.

"Who'd have thought they'd have wagons to bring pumpkins out to your car?!" Dorothea mused. Ingrid went around the obstacle on the floor and set her substantially smaller pumpkin on the table.

"I suppose it makes sense. Though, I'm more surprised you managed to find and buy the biggest one they had... And that they had a special deal for it. It sure was pricey, but at least they gave us some lunch!" She thought back to the farm-fresh, homemade lunch the two enjoyed and smiled fondly.

"That was nice..." Dorothea started, walking over to Ingrid. "...But I really enjoyed seeing my strong girlfriend lifting that pumpkin into and out of the wagon!" She continued, grasping Ingrid's bicep in both hands. The blonde playfully pushed her beloved away with a small, flushed smile and an eye roll.  
Dorothea rubbed both arms and let out a short, loud, sigh. She wasn't as used to cold as Ingrid was, so they opted to carve their pumpkins inside.

"I'll grab some papers and bags for us to use while carving. Why don't you go make us some tea?" Ingrid suggested with a warm smile.

"Excellent!" The other responded, clapping her hands together once. She turned around to rummage in the cupboards while Ingrid went into the other room to gather some old newspapers and ads saved specifically for this reason.

"It's a good thing we saved so much." she thought out loud, remembering the beast of a pumpkin sitting on the floor. "At least it'll be lighter once we carve it...Hopefully."

She set to work papering the table where she would be carving hers, leaving the floor until after Dorothea was done by the stove. With a tired sigh, Ingrid sat down at the table, rested her chin on a hand, and closed her eyes. A few feet away she heard her girlfriend humming softly as she poured the water into mugs. The smell of mint gently making its way to her. She was sleepy, but content.

Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice Dorothea's footsteps as she walked over, mugs in hand. She barely registered the soft tap of her tea being sat in front of her, only opening her eyes when the now sharp scent of mint brought her back. She looked up to see the brunette with her head tilted, smiling, and holding her own cup of berry tea between both hands.

"Thank you, love." She said as she picked up the cup and smelled the warm beverage. She took a sip and Dorothea sat down and tried some of hers.

She watched Ingrid, who took one more sip of her beverage and eyed the pumpkin sitting on the floor.

"You know..." The blonde started. Dorothea tilted her head in response.

"That thing is bound to be messy. You ought to change. You look beautiful, but I wouldn't want you to possibly ruin anything.” Dorothea let out a thoughtful hum.

"You're right, dear. I have just the thing!" she replied, hiding a sly smile behind her teacup.

The two finished warming up with their beverages and Dorothea went to change as Ingrid began to lay papers out on the floor. She was speculating whether she had put down enough when Dorothea called attention to her presence in the doorway.

"Now announcing the arrival of the super stylish, ever so magnificent, Dorothea Arnault!"

'Once a theater kid always a theater kid.' The blonde thought as she turned around to inform Dorothea that everything was set up.

She stopped in her tracks when she noticed her girlfriend posing in the doorway with her arms spread wide and one foot in front of the other with hair in a braid similar to hers; wearing none other than Ingrid's biggest hoodie and a pair of running shorts; as well as some warm, black, knee-high socks. Her face heated up a little.

"Um-"

"Well! Let's get started!"

Ingrid cleared her throat.

"My hoodie?" She asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Nothing is as cozy, warm, and comforting as my Ingrid's clothes!" She replied with a coy look as she walked over to the floor and sat down.

Ingrid just nodded. She really should be used to this by now.   
She sat down at the table in front of her pumpkin then looked down at Dorothea, who had taken the lid off her marker.

"Since yours is so big, I can help you with some of the scooping when you're ready." She offered.

Dorothea nodded as she started marking where she would cut off the top. She tapped the bottom of her marker on her chin thoughtfully as she thought about what she wanted to carve. She was so excited about the size of the pumpkin that she didn't really stop and think about what would go on it. She glanced up at Ingrid, who was focusing on drawing with her tongue sticking out.

_'Ingrid is pretty traditional. I'm sure it's a good old-fashioned crooked smile. I feel like I should do something more with how big this is...'_ She mused.

An idea struck and she got to work drawing.

Dorothea wanted the design to be a surprise and covered it up as Ingrid moved from the table to join her on the floor to empty out some of this pumpkin.   
Not wanting to waste the perfectly edible seeds, Ingrid set them aside to roast and season later for snacks. She then moved back to the table to finish carving her face out as Dorothea stabbed the knife into her gourd.

Time passed in comfortable silence as the ladies worked on their individual carvings. Ingrid, predictably, finished first, and offered to help the other with hers. Shaking her head, Dorothea tutted and insisted the final reveal be grand. The blonde chuckled and began to clean up her workspace then started on the currently slimy seeds they had scooped.

"Voila!" Dorothea cried out when she had finished up.   
"Ing come look!"

Ingrid turned around and started laughing.

"Dear, you have pumpkin shards on your face and in your hair." She laughed again then walked over and picked a couple of the offending pieces off her girlfriend before looking at the newly carved jack-o-lantern.

Cut into it were two ghosts with a heart between them. One was offering the other a flower and both had a simple tombstone next to them.

"Wow! This looks great! It's really cute!" She praised. Dorothea looked up at her, radiating with pride.

"It's supposed to be us!... Cuz you're my Boo!" She grinned.

"Pffft." Ingrid replied. She brushed a loose strand of hair from Dorothea's face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on, Love. I'll help you move it outside." She said, helping the other from the floor. She was right about the pumpkin being lighter, however it was still awkwardly shaped, so the two each grabbed a side and carried it out the door to their stone steps. They sat it on the top one, seeing as the others were much too small.

"That's gonna take quite a few candles to light it up well." Ingrid noted, walking inside.

A couple minutes later she returned with her pumpkin in her arms and her hand gripping a big bag of tealight candles. Dorothea took the bag from her so Ingrid could set her pumpkin on the opposite side of the step below the big one. Dorothea was right; she had carved a traditional face, but it was cute and definitely suited her girlfriend.

As Ingrid placed candle after candle in Dorothea's pumpkin, the brunette spoke up.

"You know, darling..." Ingrid let out a questioning hum as she placed candles.  
"We could plant some of those seeds you saved. Have your very own patch for next year!"

The blonde stood up straight once more and looked at the other for a second before turning to her own pumpkin to place three candles inside.

"Well, uh, actually, I wouldn't mind going out again. I had fun..." She trailed off. Dorothea wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"Of course! You got it… Boo!" 

**Author's Note:**

> I was told by a friend that this is very nice to read with a cup of pecan/ pecan caramel turtle tea. Mmmmmm smells like Fall up in here.


End file.
